


The Rumors are True

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Signal (Comics)
Genre: BruJay and BruDick are past, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience, Slutty Bruce, mentioned Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle - Freeform, this is about Duke and Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Duke always figured that Bruce's 'billionaire playboy' persona was an act and doesn't particularly believe Dick when he tries to set the record straight. Bruce is happy to provide evidence.





	The Rumors are True

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Anon who asked me for some Duke/Bruce smut on Tumblr. Sorry it took so long, babe. This is the first requested fic I've ever written so I hope it's close enough to what you were thinking :D
> 
> The Ask: Could you maybe do Bruce throwing his weight around and showing Duke the sexy time ropes? Like Bruce has a sexual rep but Duke could think it’s all just hype until he’s shown otherwise.
> 
> The Attempt:

“You’re kidding.”

“No really. How do you think they made up? Ask Jay if you don’t believe me. Ask anyone.”

Duke narrows his eyes at Dick. “Aren’t you guys, like, his kids?”

Dick scrunches his nose and purses his lips in disgust. “No way, man. For better or worse, better for me, worse for Jay, we had our own parents. B is like,” he pauses and thinks, “Like an older buddy who teaches you how to fight and takes you out every night to beat people up.”

“Yeah but didn’t he also make sure you did your homework and send you to your room and shit? You know like a parent?”

Dick grins. “Nah, Alfie did most of that stuff. Bruce let us drive the most dangerous car in the world through the heavily populated streets of Gotham when we were 13.”

Duke shakes his head, unable to restrain the smile. Dick’s humor is infectious.

“But—”

“Dude, you know his reputation.”

“Yeah but isn’t that an act, the whole billionaire playboy thing?”

“Sure, a lot of the specifics, like buying islands just for fun. The golf. But the billionaire part is true. What makes you think the playboy part wouldn’t be?”

Duke frowns. “I don’t believe you. First of all, he’s with Selina and you can’t tell me she’s cool with him sleeping around—”

“She’s totally cool with it. I mean, most the time she’s there too,” Dick winks, “but neither of them is super interested in monogamy.”

“You’re screwing with the new guy. Bruce is way too uptight for…”

“Bruce is way too uptight for what?”

Duke jerks in surprise as he turns to see Bruce hovering over them, still in his sharply tailored Tom Ford suit, fresh from the office. He’s gazing at them expectantly, an amused twinkle in his eyes that suggests he may have heard more of the conversation than he’s letting on. The thought that he probably heard them discussing his sex life at length makes Duke grimace in guilt.

Dick just laughs as he stands and turns to lean into to Bruce, hand resting on the older man’s shoulder, and looking down where Duke stays sitting at the computer.

“Duke’s having trouble picturing you as the overtly sexual type. You know, the type that bangs every partner, colleague, socialite, and villain you can get your magic fingers on.”

Duke blushes at the crass words but Bruce’s eyes darken and a sly smirk tugs at his lips.

“In that case, I might just have to prove it.”

Duke can’t take the hunger in that expression and looks away, resolutely staring anywhere that isn’t Bruce’s face. He feels heat rising uncomfortably under his skin. He didn’t realize he wanted that, let alone how _badly_ he wanted that, until this very moment.

To say Duke doesn’t have much experience would be an understatement. He’s been too busy, organizing and watching out for a band of kids inspired to do good by the legacy of Robin, then training with Batman. He’s no blushing virgin--or rather, he’s no virgin, he’s definitely blushing under Bruce’s intense focus—but, if Dick’s to be believed, he feels pretty intimidated.

Dick glances between them quickly before smiling and saying, “Well, then. I guess that’s my cue to vamoose. Have fun, you crazy kids.”

All of a sudden, Duke is alone. With Bruce. In the Batcave. After talking about sex.

Strong, warm fingers grip his chin and tilt his head up to meet cerulean eyes.

“Do you want to?” Bruce asks, low and serious.

Duke doesn’t answer for a second. He’s a little distracted by the vivid play-by-play unfolding in front of him with ghostly versions of himself and Bruce doing…

He gulps as his powers show him on his knees, opening his mouth, Bruce guiding him closer.

“Yes,” he manages to squeak out.

Bruce grins. “Good. Stand up. Take off your clothes.”

Duke rises slowly and, stepping away from the chair, starts to undress. He’s powerfully aware of Bruce’s eyes on him.

“Have you been with a man before?” Bruce asks, almost conversationally, after Duke has removed his shirt and is unbuttoning his pants.

Duke freezes and glances back to his mentor without meeting his gaze. Words are hard right now, this is all so fast, so surreal. He keeps getting little flashes of what’s about to happen that have the blood fleeing his brain in favor of the heat stirring down south. So he just shakes his head before refocusing on his zipper.

It’s either stuck or he’s so nervous his trembling fingers can’t quite get it together.

Big, muscled, arms wrap around him from behind. Bruce has removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white button down. He pulls Duke back into a warm, solid chest.

Duke swallows hard as Bruce’s hands deftly finish off the zipper, thumbs hooking under the waistbands of both his jeans and boxers.

“We’ll take it slow then. Just the basics,” Bruce rumbles, soft lips brushing the shell of Duke’s ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling.

Goosebumps spring up all across Duke’s exposed chest. He shudders and sighs when Bruce starts kissing down his neck to his shoulders, when he tugs Duke’s clothes down past the swell of his ass, when a warm hand grips his cock firmly and starts stroking, slowly, deliberately.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps almost immediately and tries to simultaneously thrust forward into Bruce’s grip and press back into that huge, powerful body. The indecision makes him stumble but he’s caught easily in Bruce’s arms.

“Easy,” Bruce hums, “There’s no rush.”

Duke closes his eyes and leans back into the older man, lets himself be guided back and pulled onto Bruce’s lap as he sits in the chair Duke had vacated.

The pace stays infuriatingly steady. Bruce thumbs the tip of Duke’s cock, smears the precome that beads there down the shaft making the glide of flesh on flesh smoother and more pleasant. Duke opens his eyes, watches Bruce’s hand work its way up, pressing on the vein, and slide back down where his pinky and ring fingers stretched out to graze his balls. Then Duke sees both, a finger digging a nail into the slit at the head of his cock _and_ a hand squeezing, a wrist twisting, at the base.

Duke moans, letting his head fall back onto Bruce’s shoulder when he feels the nail. He arches back and gasps with the twisted wrist. Doesn’t know if he should curse or thank his powers.

Bruce keeps up the torturously slow movements for several long minutes, humming pleased noises into Duke’s neck between wet kisses and gentle nips.

“What do you see?” Bruce asks throatily, “Tell me what happens next.”

Duke pries his eyes back open, letting what passes for light in the batcave flood him with visions moments into the future. His breath catches.

“Duke,” Bruce urges, voice low and gravelly. Almost Batman’s voice.

Duke shivers.

“I—you… you’re going to stop,” Duke mutters. He doesn’t want Bruce to stop. He wants him to pick up the pace, stroke harder and faster until he comes. But what’s about to happen? He wants that more.

“Yes,” Bruce murmurs back and takes his hand away.

Even though he knew it was coming, Duke whimpers at the loss.

“And you know what I want?” Bruce’s voice is fire and sin.

Duke nods and blushes. “Are—are you sure that’s—”

“Yes.”

Duke takes a deep breath and forces himself to pull away, to lean forward and bend over the batcomputer. He swallows at how Bruce is sitting right behind him, eye level with his naked backside.

“Tell me.”

Duke’s throat is dry. This feels like a dream. The talking… it makes everything so outrageous, so much more immediate.

Instead of answering he moves his hands back the way he knows he will in a moment. Bruce grips them in his own, lacing their fingers together.

“I said ‘tell me’. I didn’t say ‘do it.’”

Duke licks his lips. This is so wild.

“You want me—I pull—” he huffs in embarrassed frustration, “ _Shit,_ please don’t make me say it.”

It comes out more needy than he’d been going for.

There a low, rumbling chuckle behind him.

“Alright. It’s fine. Go ahead then”

Bruce lets go of his hands so they can continue back. He pauses on his own butt cheeks, just a moment of hesitation, before he spreads himself open.

Bruce doesn’t waist any time. As soon as he has the access, Duke gasps out as he feels a hot wet tongue lick over his hole.

“ _Holy_ fuck!” He squeezes his eyes closed again. He’s never done this before, no one’s ever touched him there, certainly not with their tongue. It’s an entirely new and terrifyingly amazing feeling.

Bruce licks and sucks at the outside for a short time as Duke squirms in a flood of pleasure and tries to press back into that mouth. When Bruce spears his tongue past Duke’s tight rim, he cries out loudly, voice echoing through the cave.

Bruce is relentless, fucking his tongue in deeper every thrust. Duke is breathing heavily, he wants to touch himself so badly but he’s still holding himself wide.

“ _Bruce_ ,” he breathes out desperately, “ _Please!_ ”

The tongue inside him wriggles more vigorously as fingertips lightly brush his perineum. Those fingers firm up, applying pressure in a rolling, wave motion.

Duke shouts as pleasure shoots up through his lower body from the touch and he comes hard atop the console.

Bruce’s movements slow but don’t stop until he’s worked Duke through his orgasm. When he finally pulls away and leans back into the chair, he pulls the younger man back with him, turning him so that they’re face to face, Duke once again in Bruce’s lap. Bruce wraps him in his arms and curls around him, holding him tight.

After a couple of minutes, Duke’s breathing evens out and Bruce loosens his grip enough for Duke to tilt back and look into his eyes.

Bruce closes the gap with a soft but hungry kiss. Duke opens his mouth, letting Bruce’s tongue swipe across his own. Then his hands are on either side of Bruce’s face and he’s pressing their mouths together roughly, deepening the contact.

He can feel Bruce’s hard length through the thin fabric of the expensive slacks and rolls his hips into it.

Bruce grunts and breaks away from him grinning.

“What happens next?” His voice is husky and suggestive.

Duke thinks Bruce is asking him to use his powers but when he glances around looking for the light ghosts of future bodies, he finds nothing.

“I don’t—I don’t know,” he answers looking back to Bruce confused and oddly feeling like he’s somehow disappointed him.

“Duke,” Bruce smiles at him, kind and indulgent, “That’s because I’m asking _you_. Nothing happens next if you’re finished.”

Duke remembers the vision at the beginning, of him on his knees, and realizes that was _his_ desire, not Bruce’s.

Duke smirks and pushes off of Bruce, sliding to the floor between his knees.

“Now,” he says smoothly, as he unzips the silky material in front of him, “I return the favor.”

Bruce smiles and rests a hand on top Duke’s head, not pushing or forcing, just guiding, as he takes Bruce’s dick in his mouth.

Suddenly he’s a lot less confident than a moment ago. He’s never actually done this before.

“Take your time,” Bruce says breathlessly from above him, “Suck a little, use your tongue, until you feel like you can go lower.”

Duke hesitates for only a moment before hollowing his cheeks and sucking on the head. He presses his tongue to the slit before dragging it around the circumference of the shaft.

He hears Bruce’s breathing get shallower as he continues, sliding down a little lower every dozen seconds or so before he finally noses the fine black hairs at the base.

Bruce gives an aborted thrust of his hips before settling to let Duke get used to everything. Duke feels a hint of pride at even that small loss of control.

Finally, Duke starts to pull off, sucking the whole way, until just the head rests against his tongue. Then he wraps a hand around Bruce’s cock, holding it steady as he pulls off with a soft pop and looks up at Bruce from beneath long lashes, lips wet with saliva.

The hand on his head slides down to cup his cheek.

“Christ, you’re gorgeous,” Bruce sighs happily as Duke takes him in again.

He thinks Bruce could have probably lasted longer if he’d wanted to. But it’s sooner than expected when he grunts, “Duke, I’m close.”

Duke waits until he feels Bruce’s cock pulse before sinking all the way down and swallowing what Bruce spills down his throat.

When the older man is spent, and when the haze of lust starts to ebb, Duke stands and moves to grab his clothes, feeling a little self-conscious.

He doesn’t make it a step before he’s back in Bruce’s lap, face nuzzled into Bruce’s shoulder, Bruce’s arms wrapped around him, and Bruce’s fingers softly caressing the line of his spine.

“That was amazing.”

Duke isn’t sure if he said that aloud or if his mind was thinking the same thing when Bruce spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
